elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eorlund Gray-Mane
Eorlund Gray-Mane is considered to be the best blacksmith in Skyrim, forging weapons and armor for The Companions at the Skyforge in Whiterun. However, he is not a member of the Companions. Eorlund can usually be found working at the Skyforge, just north of the Jorrvaskr, up the stairs. Family As a member of the Gray-Mane family, he strongly supports the Stormcloaks. If the Stormcloaks capture Whiterun, Eorlund's brother, Vignar Gray-Mane, becomes Jarl. His children are Avulstein, Thorald, and Olfina. Eorlund is married to Fralia Gray-Mane, who can be found at her market stall in the Plains District of Whiterun selling any jewelry Eorlund crafts. According to Fralia, the only topic Eorlund will talk about is the Skyforge, though she mentions that the Dragonborn might be able to get him to talk about "those dung-sniffing Battle-Borns". Interactions Skyforge Steel After passing the trial and joining The Companions, Eorlund crafts a special Skyforge weapon of the Dragonborn's choice. He also teaches Master-level Smithing (only after joining the Companions). Purity of Revenge Eorlund informs the Dragonborn that the Skyforge has become "young" once again. This specifically alludes to the option to craft Nord Hero Weapons and Ancient Nord Armor at the Skyforge. Quests *Take Up Arms *Glory of the Dead Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Trivia * Eorlund will get angry if he feels like the player is asking stupid questions, unless the player is a Companion. *If the Dragonborn is a Companion and finds themselves in battle against anyone inside Whiterun, Eorlund aids the Dragonborn in battle. *It is possible for him to die during dragon attacks on Whiterun, rendering the Skyforge unoccupied. *Should Eorlund die before he is spoken to after "Purity of Revenge", it is impossible to forge Draugr and Nordic items using the Skyforge. *When asked what he has for sale, Eorlund responds with "Gods be praised!" This can either be him simply being thankful and praising the Gods, or he is happy the Player isn't trying to have a conversation with him. *Everything sold to Eorlund is put in the chest under the Skyforge. *If you are the harbinger of the Companions and you ask him who the Companions are he will get mad at you. He also says that you're being a fool. *When Frailia Gray-Mane is asked "Who is the best blacksmith in Skyrim?" she will respond that you aren't around from Skyrim asking questions like that, and will tell it is Eorlund, but if Eorlund is dead, she will curse you for bringing sad memeories to her and will say that the Skyforge runs cold. Bugs *Sometimes texture glitching causes Eorlund to disappear. **Solution: Revert to a previous save. * Eorlund has upwards of 70,000 on him, due to the fact he seems to not be actually buying any items the Dragonborn attempts to sell him. He accepts the item, but his gold neither decreases, nor does the Dragonborn receive payment. In essence, he gets it for free. * Sometimes Eorland appears to randomly get knocked off of the skyforge sometimes, with his dead body usually landing next to Jorrvaskr. (Whether he dies from the fall or something else is yet to be known.) (Needs confirmation, poster has seen it happen twice.) *If he catches the player pickpocketing him, he may not react at all. * ru:Йорлунд Серая Грива Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters